Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch actuator.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a clutch actuator in which a hydraulic cylinder configured to generate a hydraulic pressure and a motor serving as a drive source configured to drive the hydraulic cylinder are integrated is known. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-155104, a transmission mechanism using a cam is provided as a mechanism configured to transmit a driving force of a motor to a hydraulic cylinder. As a result, the motor and the hydraulic cylinder are laid out such that center shafts thereof cross each other.